Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)
"Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II)" is episode number 13.3 and the final episode of the first season of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description It’s Flippy vs. Flippy in a mad struggle of will for good or evil to reign supreme! It all comes to a head in the final installment of this epic tale of dueling personalities. Who says two heads are better than one? Plot Cuddles and Toothy jump out of a closet, dressed as an astronaut and a cowboy respectively. Some clothes they've tossed out of the closet have landed on Cro-Marmot, who dresses like a woman. Toothy spies a cowboy hat on the shelf of the closet. As he gets up on a chair to retrieve it, he loses his balance and falls towards a sharp coat hook. Before his eye is pierced by the hook, however, Cuddles grabs Toothy's tail and saves him. They exit the closet, laughing, when Flippy's hummer suddenly crashes through the wall and knocks Cro-Marmot into the closet, crushing against the block of ice. Flippy struggles with the evil version of himself, when we go back to the "Autopsy Turvy" title screen. It suddenly splits apart and we see a flipped out Flippy holding his Bowie knife in front of a red background with the words Double Whammy Part 2 below him. We cut back to a flashback from Double Whammy Part 1 when Flippy wakes up from his nightmare and walks over to his medicine cabinet. After taking numerous anxiety pills, he sees his evil version of himself as a separate being and they begin fighting. Fliqpy begins aggressively attacking Flippy, putting Flippy on the defensive. Flippy is able to put some space between them when Fliqpy gets hit in the head, and momentarily stunned, by the cuckoo in a cuckoo clock. Fliqpy takes the chain and the weight and swings them at Flippy as he tries to phone for help. Flippy uses an umbrella to disarm and throws the umbrella, with the chain and weight wrapped around it, into a wall, where it sticks. Fliqpy finds a stapler and fires at Flippy, who finds another stapler and returns fire. When they reach a stand off, both realize they are out of staples. They spot a stack of staples nearby on the floor and run towards it. Flippy runs towards the umbrella, while Fliqpy loads the staples into his stapler. Flippy uses the umbrella as a shield. The staples pass right through the umbrella and Fliqpy thinks he's won, but the umbrella tilts around to reveal that Flippy has disappeared. Flippy hops into his hummer, and drives away, crashing through his garage door as he does so. Flippy thinks all is well until Fliqpy pops up behind him in the backseat and begins to strangle him, causing Good Flippy to swerve all over the road. The scene cuts back to where Cuddles and Toothy are coming out of the closet, when Flippy's hummer crashes through the wall and kills them as it did before. Flippy drives forward again and we see Cuddles and Toothy's bodies crushed in the closet. Fliqpy begins trying to tear off one of Flippy's ears, so Flippy intentionally drives into a fire hydrant. The hummer is destroyed and both Flippys fly out through the windshield and crash through the glass window of a music store. Landing in a drum set, Flippy punches Fliqpy across the room where he hits a wall, the impact of which causes four recorders to fall and hit him on the head. The Mole, a clerk at the store, unknowingly sweeps the broken glass up, unaware of what is going on around him because he was listening to music on a set of headphones. Fliqpy launches the flutes at Good Flippy, using a harp as a bow and the recorders as arrows. Flippy deflects the woodwind instruments with a cymbal, which fly out of the building and impale Lifty and Shifty in their chests, who were taking advantage of The Mole's blindness and stealing from him, whose blood gushes out of the flutes. Fliqpy then charges at Flippy with a guitar. Flippy throws the cymbal, which bounces off the wall and hits Fliqpy in the back of the head, knocking him out. The Mole dumps the rest of the broken glass into the garbage can, not noticing the cymbal. Thinking he has won, Flippy walks away when he triggers a tripwire that sends a piano crashing down on him. ‎Flippy wakes up to find himself handcuffed to an upright mattress with a hanging light overhead. Fliqpy then attaches a car battery to the mattress springs via a set of jumper cables, electrocuting Flippy. The overhead light begins flickering from the power surge, but when the light comes back on, Flippy is gone. He appears behind Fliqpy and punches him, but he is soon subdued when Fliqpy holds a knife to his neck. They move over to a mirror but to their confusion, only Flippy's reflection can be seen holding a knife to his own neck. Flippy then thinks back and realizes that everything he's been through has been a hallucination. In reality, all of his struggles and actions were just him fighting himself. Flippy stops being insane and tosses down the knife in horror, but the disorder causes Fliqpy to reappear and is right there to pick it up. They begin struggling, when Fliqpy is able to take the knife from Flippy. Both Flippys engage in a fistfight. Good Flippy, who drops the knife. Eventually they both punch each other so hard that they are sent flying back against some loading dock doors on opposite sides of the room. Fliqpy opens his door to reveal clones of himself. Surprised, Flippy does likewise, revealing another army. The two sides run at and attack each other in a violent, bloody battle. Eventually, the original Flippy emerges from the bodies as the only survivor. He walks to the mirror and all the blood disappears from his body, where he finds he has no injuries, possibly meaning Flippy had hallucinations from the medicine. The light bulb from the hanging lamp suddenly bursts and lets out a loud bang, but Flippy doesn't go insane. Realizing that he's finally cured of his post-traumatic stress disorder, Flippy triumphantly leaves the building. Unfortunately, he immediately gets run over and killed by a truck driving on the sidewalk. Inside the back of the truck is a group of chickens, as well as Lumpy who is still hypnotized from the previous episode. As the episode comes to an end, Lumpy poops out an egg. Moral "Two is company, three is a crowd!" Deaths #Cuddles and Toothy are crushed to death by Cro-Marmot's block of ice. (debatable) #Lifty and Shifty are killed when woodwind instruments pierce their chests like arrows. #A innumerable amount of imaginary Flippy's die in an epic battle. #*A Fliqpy has his face ripped off by a Flippy. #*Another Flippy has his heart taken out. #*A Flippy has the upper part of his head severed. #*A Flippy was stomped on his head. #*Two Fliqpys rip apart a Flippy. #The original Flippy is run over by a truck. Injuries # The Mole has a cut from stepping a a piece of glass. # A piano falls atop of Flippy after he triggers a rope trap. # Flippy gets electrocuted by Fliqpy. Goofs #Even though Mime's featuring role pop-up came up, he's nowhere in the episode as he got killed in Double Whammy Part 1 (although, this was most likely done to trick the viewers, as Autopsy Turvy is a fake-out episode, but still, all other featuring characters do appear in this episode). #In Double Whammy Part 1, Lumpy featured but in the second part he only made an appearance. #While falling forward, Toothy's eye is at the same level as the hook, but when the camera changes to reveal Cuddles holding him back, the hook is at the same level as Toothy's ear. #When Toothy and Cuddles come out of the closet, there are clothes on the closet's floor, but when Toothy stands on the stool, the clothes are gone. #When Cro-Marmot crushes Cuddles and Toothy, their blood shouldn't have splattered outside the closet walls seeing as they were knocked through the doorway. #When Flippy wakes up is his bed, the design on his beret is on both sides. But when he goes into the bathroom, the design is only on one side. #The design on Flippy's beret changes places numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #The locations of the pictures and decorations of Flippy's house change numerous times throughout the fight. #When Flippy and Fliqpy rush for the stack of staples, the staplers in their hands disappear. #When Good Flippy and Fliqpy run for the stack of staples it is purple, but when Fliqpy loads it into the stapler it is pink. #When Evil Flippy starts to fight with Good Flippy in the car, Good Flippy's beret is facing the right side. However,in the next second, it is facing the left side. #Flippy's car exits the building that Cuddles, Toothy, and Cro-Marmot are in at a perpendicular angle from its entrance, but when the camera view changes to the outside view it only shows the hole that is used to exit the building. #The mole on The Mole's face changes places a few times. #Evil Flippy launches only five recorders, but when they fly across the room, there are a lot more. #When Lifty gets impaled by the recorder, one of his arms is detached from his body. #Evil Flippy was using a car battery to zap Good Flippy, so the lights should not have flickered when Evil Flippy connected the battery to the bed frame. #After Evil Flippy's collision with the mirror, shards of glass fly off of it, but the mirror does not break. #Evil Flippy was seen to not have a reflection in mirrors, but when he's approaching Good Flippy to attack him, after crashing into a mirror, his reflection can be seen behind him. #On the mirror, when Flippy flips the knife, you can see blood on Flippy's wrist despite the fact there is no blood on his wrist in any preceding or following shots. #The injuries on all the Flippy clones disappear as they begin fighting. #When Evil Flippy was holding the knife to Good Flippy's neck his reflection wasn't in the mirror, but when Good Flippy punches him into the mirror, his reflection is seen as he hits the mirror and as he approaches Good Flippy with the knife. #In the battle, two Evil Flippys rip an Evil Flippy apart. Although, one could be a Good Flippy starting to flip out. #In Double Whammy Part I when he sees Flipqy he does not gasp but in this episode he actually gasps. ##Unlike the two episodes, both end and beginning, Flippy yelled before Fliqpy began to attack him. #When Flippy and Fliqpy both slam on to the garages featuring their clones, blood was splattered on the doors. But when they both open their doors, the blood splatters disappear. Trivia *The plot of the episode, where the main character unknowingly battles an imaginary foe of himself, is a reference to Fight Club. *This episode marks the only instance in the first season of the TV series that Toothy was given an starring role icon. *Toothy's Pop-Up in the opening could possibly be a reference to Eye Candy. *This is the first episode where Flippy killed other characters by accident. *Flippy's torture scene is a reference to Rambo: First Blood Part II. *During the final battle, one of the Flippys has the "Pac-Man" eyes of Good Flippy, but the sharp teeth of Evil Flippy. Later on, two Evil Flippys work together to kill another Evil Flippy (or one of the good Flippys was flipping out). *Flippy is the last character to die in the first season of the TV series. *The moral of this episode is the same as in Peas in a Pod. *Several parts of the house fight are a reference to The Matrix. *There are no female characters in this episode. This is the only TV episode without any female voice acting. *Flippy later suffers a similar death in Without A Hitch. *This is one of the few episodes where the direction of Lumpy's antlers do not change (since he appeared in only one shot). *This episode has been released on TV along with Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow and Double Whammy Part 1. Lumpy, Flippy, and Cuddles appear in all three episodes, where Lumpy survives all three and Flippy and Cuddles die twice. When the conglomeration of these three episodes aired on YouTube, the alternate title for it was named "Friday the 13th". *The name "Erika" is written in blood on the wall after the battle. *If one listens while Good Flippy is getting strangled in the jeep, you can hear him say "Oh Crap, what the Fuck" *Lifty and Shifty's deaths are similar to Cuddles' death in Flippin' Burgers. *Even though Flippy's death at the end was caused by a generic tree friend, several fans blame Lumpy, probably because he was the only one shown in the truck. *During the battle between the army of Flippys and Fliqpys, some of them suffer fates other characters have suffered in previous episodes: **A good Flippy has the top half of his head sliced off, similar to Handy's death in From Hero to Eternity. **A Fliqpy has the skin on his face torn off, similar to Giggles' injury in Eyes Cold Lemonade. **A Fliqpy gets ripped vertically in two, similar to Nutty's death in Concrete Solution. *This episode's title is a play on the phrase "topsy turvy". *If viewers are quick to note when good Flippy is struggling to prevent Fliqpy from killing him with the knife, BOTH characters are surprised that there is only ONE Flippy due to the mirror reflection. This hints that both Flippys are separate personalities that are sharing the same body. *This episode made some fans believe Flippy was cured of his problem for good, as he did not genuinely flip out in Without A Hitch (only in Flaky's imagination). However, the later On My Mind and Random Acts of Silence ''proved that he still flips - however he seems better at fighting it. *This episode is based on ''The Two Brothers because they both fight all day. *When Flippy is hit by a vehicle, he dies similar to the death of Terry Chaney, which is a reference to Final Destination. *In reality, it is not possible to fire a normal stapler from such distance or causing damage. In this episode however, staplers act more like a stapler gun. Category:TV episodes Category:Episodes Category:No Females Category:Regular Episodes